1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to image capturing user devices, and in particular to a method and system for enabling direct transfer of data from a user-wearable image capturing device to a remote storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
User wearable electronic devices, such as wearable cameras, are growing in popularity and usage. These devices are typically designed to communicate with other user devices in relative close proximity, such as with a smart phone, tablet or personal computer. The user wearable device (“UWD”) is paired to the other user device via available mediums, which can include near filed communication (NFC), Bluetooth® or Wireless fidelity (WiFi), for example. With a user wearable device capable of capturing images, such as Google Glass™, the direct connection with the smart device enables the user wearable device to share its captured content with the smart device by direct transfer of content data to the smart device over the paired connection. The smart device can then share the received content data with other devices or store the received content data in a cloud or other storage.